Removal of humanity: Gmod
by Thrown Stone
Summary: A man wakes up in the waste land that is gm flatgrass of Garry's mod. What now?   Rated for frequent cursing. OCxOC.


_**I know it says not to add authour's notes, but EVERYONE does it anyway. So I will too :[**_

_**Moving on, this will be my first story on here and [sarcasm] needless to say it will be amazing. [/sarcasm]**_

* * *

><p><strong>Removal of humanity<strong>; _Prologue _

The skies never changed. The ground never moved. The wind never blew. Miles upon miles of flat grassy ground laid before his tired eyes, he had been walking for hours upon hours and never saw a single sign of civilization or any natural formations. His legs gave out, sending him on to his knees with an angered growl. "God FUCKING damn it!" He cried, beating his fist into the unyielding earth as he sobbed, broken. He had woken up on a concrete platform that was perfect in all vectors without any markings. A single voice had suddenly broken through all of his questions for but a moment, thundering through the perfect air. It told him that he would be safe here as long as he did not wake the 'Mingebags', in which case he would die a most horrible death. Then it left, leaving him to his own devices. His tired arms and legs suddenly gave, sending him on to the ground in full as he cursed weakly. Then it all went black.

OoOoO

Weak eyes opening slowly, his first view being two electric blue eyes, followed by what looked to be a young girl of only nineteen with long black flowing hair and a fair complexion. "Hey! Are you alright?" She asked in a nervous, shaky voice. Nodding slowly, he propped himself up onto his elbows and looked around. A short distance away sat a small contraption that was supported by four car tyres, the main body looked to be a steel frame of a car of some sort. "Ugh, where am I, who are you, what is that, and how do I get out of here?" He rapid fired of questions in a monotone voice as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and groaning. Taken aback slightly, the female gave him an incredulous look as if he suddenly just told her shoes were for eating.

"You mean...you don't know either?" She whined, a sudden depressive mood took her composure as she slouched slightly on her knees and looked to the ground. Taking the chance, he looked her over. She wore a red jumpsuit, with the top tied around her waist, showing the tank top underneath much like his blue one that still was zipped up fully. On her feet she wore the same kind of hiking boots he wore, but her's far more worn in as if she had been walking for far too long in them. Sighing heavily one more, he got up and dusted himself off. "No, I don't. But I'm guessing we are here for something." He stated determinately, bringing the girl's gaze upon himself. "I've tried looking for a reason, but all I've acquired is...this." She said as she motioned towards the large scar on her right arm, then to the contraption that still lay in the same spot. "You mean you found it?" He questioned as he reached a hand down to help her up. "Yeah..." She replied as she took his hand and pulled herself up to full height, only reaching a head-length below his. "Do you have a name?" He tried, attempting to continue the conversation. "No." She answered simply, shaking her head slowly as she walked towards the pile of metal apparently making something of value.

"From what I learned in my time here, I found only the fact that this place is near if not infinite..." She started as she motioned for him to follow her into the contraption. "Nutrient intake is not necessary, but sleep is." She continued as he climbed into the contraption. On closer inspection, the thing had a steel floor that looked to be arranged in black steel panels at three by five meters, with a steel rectangular frame on it, lower in the front in back in a definite car design. Two very old and worn seats sat in the front with a panel in front one of them, a series of symbols lay in a three by three arrangement with two slightly larger buttons on the side and one on the bottom. "...and finally, fuel is not necessary in the least." She finished as she sat into the left side seat with the panel in front of it.

"Perfect movement?" He questioned as he took the remaining seat, the springs hard and the back cushion worn down to but metal itself. "Looks to be yeah." She confirmed as she tapped the large button on the bottom, it stay lit. Suddenly, the frame was covered in a second layer of black steel except the front, and the sides giving it a more car like appearance. Nearly jumping out of his skin, the boy looked around fearfully. "Ah, and things can be materialized at will, but I don't know how to make anything else appear." She quipped as she attempted to hold back a laugh and failed as she double tapped a button that lay near the top that was labled with a strange symbol '8', which made the car lurch forward and begin to pick up momentum. Glaring at the girl, he looked outside as the barren landscape sped by.

OoOoO

Hours of driving latter the girl suddenly slammed onto the key just below the one she had pressed before, labelled '2', throwing the pair forward into the empty dashboard. Growling slightly, the boy pushed himself up and glared once again at the girl. He had been sleeping. "Oh shut up and look out there!" She ordered and pointed out the windshield. Following her finger, he rested his eyes on a large oval object standing three meters tall and two wide that swirled with black and green around fifty meters from the car. "Well..." He started, tearing his gaze off of the object to look at the girl. "Found something." She finished for him, tapping the large button on the bottom of the keypad labled '0', which caused the outside to vanish. Getting out and stretching their legs, they started walking towards the odd anomaly in the grassy wasteland.

End of Prologue

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright!<strong>_

_**First story on here published! ^_^**_

_** You'll have to excuse any grammar undoings I may have, I don't have a beta yet. ;_;**_

_**Anyway, if I get any number of positive reviews, I'll continue immediately with much larger chapters. **_


End file.
